Girl Like Me
by Nymphadora-Tonks-Lupin
Summary: Joe has this female friend and Matt meets her and his whole world is turned upside down
1. Chapter 1

**NymphadoraTonksLupin**: Hey there Umm i haven't written anything new for a while so i thought I'd post this little thing that's been on my mind for a while

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything .

* * *

As I sat there, I looked around at all the people that were in the coffee house  
I sat there; I looked around at all the people that were in the coffee house. There were girly girls, preps, nerds, emo's, punks each one different from the other. I opened my bag and got out my mirror and checked my appearance. My hair clips were hanging out of my brown hair that was currently dyed purple. I fixed them. That's when I saw him. He was sitting drinking coffee and he had big headphones on and was listening to music, beside his chair there was a guitar case.  
'Ah he's a musician'  
I thought to myself as I started playing about with my hair messing it at the back. He catches me looking; I look away and continue to play with my hair. I get up and put my big headphones and make sure I have my guitar case and my bag and leave. I go home.

The next day I go back to the coffee house. He wasn't there. That was a good thing as occasionally I go to play and sing there. But as I as I start to sing he comes in and sits down.

Why do you always do this to me

After I finish singing I get up and put my guitar in my case. I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and as I realised who the person was I hit him.  
"Joe you idiot why did you have to do that, Dude you know I hate it when you creep up on me freak" I said as I hugged him hello  
"Nice way to greet an old friend" Joe replied  
"Well I never knew that you where going to be here and to be honest I almost shit my self" I replied  
He just stared at me  
"What" I say looking at him  
"You haven't changed a bit "he says

I was wearing blue jeans with ripped knees and a pink vest top and flip flops.

"I don't get it "I said looking confused  
"You're still a crazy freak" he said  
"And your still a bitch so not much has changed has it "I said laughing then I notice that the guy was walking towards Joe and me.

Joe looks at the blond guy and grins.  
"Hey do you know that guy?" I ask  
"Yeah that's Matt, I've not seen him in ages" Joe replies still grinning

* * *

Reviews are welcome


	2. Chapter 2

**NymphadoraTonksLupin:**_ Heyn Just wanna remind everyone i dont own anything and i want to apoplgise for the lateness and shortness of this chapter i swear the next ones gonna be longer._

* * *

**Girl Like Me:** Chapter Two

"Hey Joe, how's it going buddy?" Matt asked as he got closer  
"Hi I'm doing pretty well, How about you?" Joe asked  
"I'm great just moved back to Japan" Matt replied  
"Cool , Want to go get some drinks and catch up ?" Joe asked Matt  
"Umm Joe, I'm gonna go so I'll speak to you later Mkay" I said beginning to walk away  
"Oh right Matt this is Andie, My best and oldest childhood friend and an awesome singer. Andie , this is Matt a good friend of mines I met at summer camp. Andie dear come join us , please I know you want to and I'll pay" Joe said

I looked at Matt and held out my hand.  
"Pleased to meet you, I hope you don't mind if I join you" I said  
Matt shook my hand.  
"No its cool any friend of Joe's is a friend of mines" Matt replied  
"Well if you both don't mind I have to go home and have a shower and put away my guitar, so we'll have to stop of at my house first m'kay" I said  
"Okay" Matt and Joe said

I picked up my guitar and lead the way to my apartment, just round the corner from the café. I unlocked the door and told Matt and Joe to sit down then i went in the shower. Twenty minutes later i come out to find Joe standing outside.  
"What the hell?" I exclaim  
"Oh, Sorry i have to pee " Joe said  
"What so u decided to wait outside and perv on me"I replied  
"Not ,really i just needed to pee"Joe said getting nervous  
"Yeah right" I say and go in my bedroom

Ten minutes later i emerge from my room , my hair is dried and I'm dressed in a black skirt white tank top and black knee length converse. I have a black studded belt over my waist and have an assortment of bangles on my wrists.  
I walked into the living room  
"Right so where are we going?" I ask


End file.
